


Do You Want To Come Over?

by callmecaramleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tanaka drives Hinata to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of Tanahina fics to read so I wrote one.

Tanaka's minivan was stuffed full; clear tubs, a mini fridge, and cardboard boxes stacked where the seats had been. He sighed, closing the trunk and stretching his arms behind his head. While it was nice to finally have everything packed away, he dreaded the idea of pulling it all back out, especially when it would only be him and Hinata. Having the team there to help Hinata pack up was a real help, even if some of the first years were just standing around sniffling.  
"Hurry up a bit Hinata, I don't want to have to drive home in the dark," Tanaka said, watching as his boyfriend went through a line of goodbyes. Shouyo was jumping around, giving hugs and smiles and promises to be home for the holidays.

"Yeah, got it," Hinata said, moving on to say goodbye to Kageyama. There was silence as the pair stared at her, before Kageyama moved in awkwardly for a hug.

"I can't wait to finally have another chance to beat you at volleyball," Kageyama mumbled.

"Excuse me but just because your school is ranked better than mine now doesn't mean we can't beat you. With me on the team, my college will be invincible!" Hinata shouted back, a smile lighting his face.

"No you'll still suck. You just learned how to serve properly last week. How are you meant to lead a team to victory?"

"You'll see when you're crying on the other side of the net!"

"Crying tears of laughter because your team will be such a joke!"

"You're a joke!"

"And you're getting in the car," said Tanaka, pulling Hinata away and towards the minivan. When they eventually pulled away Hinata was blowing kisses out the window to his friends all the way down the street.

He put his feet up on the dashboard, humming along with the fuzzy music playing out of speakers. Every time Tanaka spared a glance over to him he felt his smile growing across his face. Hinata was just so cute! He had been unwaveringly attracted to him since they had first met three years ago, but he had never intended for their relationship to be so committed. Tanaka was attracted to a lot of people, so when his heart first fluttered at seeing Hinata fly into the air, he thought nothing of it.

It wasn't until White Day his third year that he realized his simple attraction could flourish into a real relationship. Tanaka hadn't even been awake--he never was at morning practice--but Hinata came bounding over anyway, shouting loud enough to pierce through Tanaka's sleepy state.

"Tanaka senpai!" he shouted, "Please come over and play video games today!"

He had agreed, not realizing what Hinata had meant by it until after an hour of Mario Kart, when Asahi texted him saying that Nishinoya had informed him that he had agreed to go on a date with Hinata. He scrunched his face at the screen, trying to remember when a date had ever been mentioned.

"Something wrong?" Hinata asked, mouth full of the pretzels that they had been munching on.

"Is this a date?" Tanaka replied, still staring at his phone screen.

"Yeah," Hinata said, his body no longer vibrating with energy the way it usually did.

"Oh..." Tanaka said, "Cool."

A date turned to dates, turned to dating, turned to boyfriends. They moved slowly, Hinata always ready to jump to the next step of commitment but waiting for Tanaka to catch up. Tanaka was careful, never wanting to cause anyone any pain if his feeling changed or weren't equal to theirs.

Loving Hinata was never work. Sometimes he would have to take care of him when he was nervous or when he was mad that they lost, but it never made him feel like their relationship was strained. Even before they were dating when Hinata puked on his lap, he felt nothing but secondhand embarrassment.

When Tanaka graduated he thought their relationship would change. He wasn't going away for college, instead staying to work at his auto repair shop. Still, they wouldn't be teammates anymore.

Yet, when summer had finally ended and Hinata had begun his third year, their relationship seemed to only get more serous. There was all the love and friendship of before, but now Tanaka could miss him. He cherished every smile, every "senpai", every time Shouyo would sit on his lap, more than he ever had before.

"Hey Shou?" Tanaka asked, reaching over to take Hinata's hand in his.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, grinning.

"Will you please turn that shit music off? You have been making me listen to Hyuna all weekend."

"Bwahhh! But she's so good! Hyuna is an angel sent to bring good vibes to all who hear her catchy tunes!"

Tanaka groaned, still grinning as he rubbed circles onto the back of Hinata's palm. "It's so annoying though."

"Not any more annoying than Yamaguchi blasting Love Hime while he stretches."

"Ok yes, but I'm not driving Yamaguchi to college, now am I? I'm driving my energetic, beautiful, passionate, brat of a boyfriend, and to make up for me giving up my time to drive him he could at least let me pick the music."

"There's only like two songs left on this CD," Hinata whined, "Can't we just finish it?"

"Yeah, whatever," Tanaka said, always a pushover when it came to Hinata's pout.

There were six songs left on the CD.

***

"Is this straight?" Tanaka asked from where he stood on Hinata's bed, pressing a poster against the wall. 

"It's literally a picture of two guys kissing," replied Kindaichi as he hung up his clothes.

"Not what I meant."

"Up on the left a little," Hinata added, "A little more... Perfect!"

Tanaka carefully stuck it up with sticky tack before grabbing another picture to hang. They had been there for a while, setting up the dorm. Now that Hinata's bed was delofted, his bookshelf stocked with microwavable foods, and an ugly shag rug laid on linoleum, it was finally starting to look like a real room. Kindaichi had only finished crying over his parents leaving a few minutes ago, and the occasional sniffle could be heard as he put the finishing touches on his side of the dorm. 

"Hang this up next!" Hinata said, handing Tanaka a long piece of twine.

"You want me to hang up a piece of string?" Tanaka asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! I saw on the internet that you can put pictures up on clothes pins and it looks really cool! I brought like a million pictures to put up! Wanna see?" Hinata didn't wait for his answer, instead hopping onto the bed and grabbing Tanaka's sleeve, pulling him down and quickly settling into his lap.

A million was actually closer to twenty. There were team pictures from each year Hinata was at school, one with his middle school friends, a couple with Kageyama or Yamaguchi, but the majority were of him and Tanaka. 

One picture showed them reflected in the mirror of the bathroom at Regionals. Hinata's stomach had gotten upset, as usual, and Tanaka had tried to cheer him up by making the most ridiculous faces he could in the mirror.

Another was a picture of them at the aquarium, their first "real" date and the first time Hinata called him Ryuu. There was a picture of Hinata on Tanaka's shoulders, chasing after Nishinoya with mouths open wide. A selfie of Hinata at the beach, smile taking up most of his face with Tanaka modeling shirtless in the background. One of them kissing. A picture of the two of them at Hinata's graduation. Them in each other's clothes. Them eating popsicles in the park. Them laughing.

"These are awesome!" Tanaka agreed, ruffling Hinata's hair.

"Right!?"

"...Did you remember to bring the clothes pins?"

"No..."

***

After a quick run to the store it seemed as if Hinata had everything he needed. Kindaichi had run off to some Freshman movie night that Hinata had claimed he didn't want to go to.

"So... I should get going I guess," said Tanaka, rubbing the back of his shaven head.

"Yeah... it's getting late. I don't want you to have to drive in the dark for that long..." Hinata replied, digging his toes into the carpet.

"I'll call you when I get home though. And I'll come visit soon so that I can make you a decent meal and meet all your new friends. And you know I'll be at all your volleyball games, just like last year."

"Yeah! And I'll try really hard so that I can play a lot! And I'll beat Kageyama for sure," Hinata replied, his face lighting up at the thought of volleyball.

"Oh definitely. Kageyama is nothing compared to you," Tanaka answered with his shark tooth grin, "Now c'mere." He pulled Hinata in close, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying his face into orange locks.

He had only known Hinata for three years, and yet now it was like he couldn't remember life without him. He was always there to validate Tanaka's feelings, and to make him feel noticed even when he wasn't shouting. When Hinata was around he no longer had to worry about having low self-esteem since Hinata was always there to tell him he was cool.

It was hard to push away his anxieties about not being there for Hinata as well. Who would make sure he wasn't over working himself? Who would let him scream if he lost a match? Who would remind him that he was valuable? Who would make sure his nerves didn't get the best of them? 

"I'm going to miss you a lot Ryuu..." Hinata mumbled.

"Ditto."

"I love you..."

"I love you too Shou."

***

Tanaka rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears before they could fall. Leaving Hinata was the worst thing he had ever done. He wanted to just move next door so that he could continue seeing Hinata every day. Tanaka didn't want to miss the smile, the feeling of his fluffy orange hair, or the ring of his voice. As he drove he kept the Hyuna CD in, even though he hated it. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He wanted to throw it in the other seat--to just be alone for a little while--but he answered anyway after rubbing his eyes more agressively.

"Yeah?" he answered, trying to keep his voice steady. There was a sniffle on the other end.

"Hey Ryuu... Do you want to come over?" came Hinata's voice, quiet and cracked.

"I'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this cute little fic! I hope you enjoy it!

Hinata sat on the edge of Tanaka's lap, swerving from right to left, Wii controller gripped between his fingers.  
"I win again!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air and just narrowly missing Tanaka's chin. 

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to play Mario Kart with you squirming around and blocking my view," Tanaka answered, his smile not wavering. Hinata leaned back against him, glad to still have his boyfriend there to warm him a little longer. Even when they had been in the same town Hinata knew to always relish in the moments where he got to rest in Tanaka's strong arms. Back when they were both in high school they didn't hang out much outside of volleyball. They already saw each other every day, and on top of practices and homework neither of them had that much free time. Holding Tanaka's hand had been plenty for the somewhat awkward couple. Hinata hadn't dated anyone before Tanaka, and as eager as he always was he was glad to have Tanaka as the voice of reason to slow things down. Not to mention that, before now, Hinata always had his parents lingering about, checking in or just stomping about to remind the couple that they were around. Tanaka was never allowed to sleep in his room, so whenever they watched a movie late at night he would fake sleep so that his parents wouldn't make him go up to his room. His boyfriend might snore, but Hinata didn't care as long as he was next to him.

They didn't even kiss for several months. It had definitely worried Hinata, and it didn't help that Kageyama kept shrugging it off and saying that kissing wasn't important. Just because he couldn't care less about physical intimacy didn't mean that Hinata felt the same.

The whole situation had been a fiasco, beginning with Hinata asking if they should kiss followed by Tanaka coughing, the water he had been drinking drooling out of his mouth in a rather unattractive display. Luckily for Tanaka practice had just ended, so he already had an excuse to change out of his soggy shirt. He then avoided Hinata for two days before finally showing up at his doorstep in the grey chevron cardigan that Hinata had bought him for their monthaversary, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

"So everyone has been saying--especially Nishinoya, even Asahi can't shut him up--that kissing isn't a big deal," he began, sidestepping Hinata before he could even greet him, "And it bugged me because if it's not a big deal then why am I so freaked, right? But I talked to Saeko and she says it's totally normal for me to be nervous, because, like, I really like you and I don't want to mess this up, but then I think my nerves made me mess it up more. So sorry about that, first of all. I have to tell you, I do want to kiss you since you're my boyfriend and you seem very kissable. What I'm worried about though is that maybe I'm not a good kisser which I should know because it's not like I haven't kissed anyone, but I've never kissed a boy and also the last person I kissed was when I was twelve. Then when I was thinking about it suddenly I felt guilty that maybe I shouldn't have ever kissed anyone before you but that' s crazy, right? So anyway, I do want to kiss you. Not right now! I mean... soon. When the time is right or it's natural or whatever. So... yeah."

"That's all fine," Hinata had answered, just happy to see Tanaka again. Their first kiss was the next day, the sun setting after practice creating a glow around Tanaka's adorable ears. Hinata just sort of jumped into it which left a bruise on the corner of Tanaka's mouth. It was still good though, at least for Hinata. 

 

"Rematch?" Tanaka asked, ruffling Hinata's hair.

"No, I'm a bit tired," he replied, craning his neck back to kiss at Tanaka's chin.

"It's only 10:30. Aren't college kids supposed to stay up all night partying or studying or whatever you smart people do?"

"I don't know. I've only been doing this for 11 hours. ...You're staying the night, correct?"

"Well, I mean, you should probably ask Kindaichi before you just invite me to stay forever."

"I texted him an hour ago. He says it's fine as long as there's not lower body fondling," Hinata said with a chuckle, standing up to change into pajamas.

"What a horrible disappointment," Tanaka answered with a laugh.

"Do you need sweatpan-- You're already wearing joggers so you're fine, right? You look great in joggers."

"Well thanks," Tanaka replied, sliding under Hinata's plaid comforter. 

"My pleasure," Hinata said, scooting in beside him. Tanaka's arm was immediately around Hinata, pulling him as close as possible. He could feel his nose in his hair and his callouses pressing into his hip. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Shou," Tanaka whined, peppering kisses down to Hinata's ear, "You know that's not true. As much as I want to say ok and stay in bed with you forever, I know you don't want that. You're going to thrive in college and be a volleyball star and do so much. You can't do that when you stay in bed."

"Yeah but... I want to do all this stuff with you."

"I'll be beside you the whole time Shouyo, whether I'm here or I'm texting you and skyping you... No matter what I'll be there with you."

"Yeah well you'll have to keep reminding me that I'm here to thrive or whatever it was. It's going to be hard."

"I know."

 

Hinata hated waking up that next morning, his bed already empty. Kindaichi was up at his desk on his laptop, turning when he heard Hinata's squeak while he stretched.

"Your boyfriend went to the bathroom, he didn't just leave or something."

"Oh... thanks," Hinata answered, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"...I think I'm going to go grab some coffee," Kindaichi said, standing to leave, "Need to stay awake today. There's supposed to be one of those club fair things later and I have to get all the free stuff possible."

"'Course," said Hinata, "Text me when you go to that, I should probably go too."

"I'll just come back for you. I have a feeling you might want to stay in bed all day."

"Yeah... so do I."

 

Tanaka came in as Kindaichi was leaving, his eyes unable to look at Hinata. 

"I've got to go for real this time. I work later today and..."

"Yeah... I love you Ryuunosuke... And I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Tanaka answered, wrapping his arms around him to pull him into a kiss, "And I can't wait to see how great you become here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I think Tanahina is so cute and chill and I love them.   
> Hope the flashback transitions weren't too weird. Please tell me if you think I should add ***s or something to make it more clear. 
> 
> I'm sure their relationship will thrive even when there is distance between them. They love each other too much to let anything separate them! Tanaka paints his entire body to go to the volleyball matches and stuff like that.They're so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> These precious babies. I love them. They're so cute. 
> 
> also if you want to check me out on tumblr my url is sad-olive-girl


End file.
